Mission 03 - Canyon
Objective: Destroy the Apsalus II before time runs out. Quest Rewards: Enemies: GM: These only spawn during the first part of the mission. They are not very strong, but come in great numbers. These will try to melee attack you as much as possible. Rick Dias (Red): These only spawn during the first part of the mission. The Rick Dias will both melee and shoot. They do not have a lot of defense and should not cause a problem. GINN: These only spawn during the first part of the mission. GINNs will shoot from afar with Mega Beams. They deal a lot of damage, but do not have much defense. Dom: These only spawn during the first part of the mission. There are 3 types of Doms that spawn in the mission. The rock and scissors type will generally try to melee as much as possible while the paper Dom uses long range attacks as well as Boost Down ailment. If there are a lot of Doms on the map try to catch a lot of them in a Beam Special Attack while your teammates continue to do damage to them. Acguy: These only spawn during the second part of the mission. Acguys will spawn in the boss area and will heal the Apsalus II boss with their Repair Kit when you attack the boss. They have a lot of defense and can be difficult to destroy if you aren't ready for them. To counter these try to catch them in a Beam Special Attack and have a unit like Neue Ziel melee them to death. Unless you are doing a quest that asks you to kill these you can leave them alone and outdamage their healing. Ball: Ball will use its repair kit to heal the Apsalus II and so behaves similar to Acguy. Only one of these spawns and only on expert difficulty. Rising Gundam: This only spawns during the second part of the mission. Rising Gundam has a lot of defense and is very difficult to destroy. Do not engage this enemy in melee as it is unflinchable and will counter melee for a lot of damage. Astray Gold Amatsu: This only spawns during the second part of the mission. Astray Gold Frame Amatsu spawns together with Rising Gundam, but slightly quicker. It deals a fair amount of damage and has a lot of defense, however it is not nearly as difficult to destroy as Rising Gundam. Apsalus II: The Apsalus II boss has a lot of defense and health and has pretty much every weapon that the regular unit has. To easily destroy this boss have a team member tank it while the other team members use spread shots from the back for massive damage. Lower difficulty strategy: Very Easy: Try not to use your Trainer MS and you will do well. Easy: Use decent type Mobile Suits, like CGUE and simply destroy every unit you see. Be mindful in attacking Apsalus II from the back, and you should be able to easily complete this mission. Normal: This is more difficult than Easy. You will need to bring good mobile suits, like Wing Gundam Zero, CGUE, Psyco Gundam or any other strong mobile suit you have. Try to simply outdamage the healing done by acguys as they aren't worth the trouble of killing them anymore. Hard: This mission can be very difficult if you do not have a good team composition. Rush the first gate and destroy it as fast as possible. Try to make it to the second gate and fight the grunt suits there. Catch groups of enemies in Beam Special Attacks while your team shoots them to easily deal with them. On this difficulty you must do a lot of damage to Apsalus II to outdamage the healing done to it, so you must use good units. Psyco Gundam works very well here. You absolutely must attack Apsalus II from the back to increase your damage output as much as possible. Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Psyco Gundam instead of Neue Ziel (If you do not wish to kill Acguys) * God/Master instead of Neue Ziel * Psyco Gundam instead of Heavyarms Custom (EW) * Wing Gundam Zero instead of Psyco Gundam * AR Psyco Gundam instead of Psyco Gundam Expert: The tactics do not really change a lot from Hard mode. Rush the first gate with all four units and destroy it as fast as possible. Try to make it to the second gate and fight the grunt suits there. Catch groups of enemies in Beam Special Attacks while your team shoots them to easily deal with them. Rising Gundam and Amatsu are very tough to destroy and can be left alive unless you absolutely must kill them. If you keep these alive be sure that they do not kill you, although you have a fair amount of lives. A team member must tank Apsalus II while the other 3 deal damage in its back. Spread shots will take care of Apsalus II fairly easily. GP-02A Quest: Rush the first gate with all four units and destroy it as fast as possible. Try to make it to the second gate and fight the grunt suits there. Catch groups of enemies in Beam Special Attacks while your team shoots them to easily deal with them. On the boss room the Psyco Gundam will deal with tanking the boss at the back wall. The other members of the team will destroy the Rising Gundam, Amatsu and Acguys. The Neue Ziel and Heavyarms must work together in destroying the Acguys as they are quite tough and move very frantically across the map. A well timed beam spec to catch the Acguys will make it easy for Neue Ziel to melee them to death. Once all the special units are down kill the boss as fast as possible before time runs out. The time is a huge factor in this mission and it is difficult. Cyclops can be used to help kill the Acguys somewhat faster.